Embodiments relate to bearer activation (re-activation) in core networks for wireless devices.
An evolved packet system (EPS) network, for example, includes a core network called EPC (Evolved Packet Core) that can be accessed by a radio access network (RAN) called E-UTRAN.
An packet data network (PDN) connection (such as an IP connection) can be established over an EPS network, between an User Equipment UE and an external PDN (such as IP network). Traffic for a PDN connection in an EPS network is supported based on the concepts of bearers (or allocated network resources for said traffic all over the network and over different interfaces of the network). Procedures are defined for managing such bearers over different interfaces of the network and associated contexts in different nodes of the network. There are similar concepts in systems other than EPS, for example GPRS/UMTS.